


Easily Broken

by SpeedAngel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedAngel/pseuds/SpeedAngel
Summary: Leonie has a sick mother and will do anything to help her pay off her medical bills. Lysithea loves Leonie and will stay with her until the end of time.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

“Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. Please leave a message after the tone.” 

“Leonie!” Lysithea was outside of their car and watched her lifeless girlfriend lean on the window in the driver’s seat of the car. Even though it was dark outside she could still see the pain in Leonie’s eyes through the window. They were currently at a gas station and Lysithea was outside of the car filling it up with gas.

“Hey, mom…I....” She trailed off. “Know you’re still sick, but I just called to tell you that I’ll have more money sent by next week. I just have a lot of things I need to take care of.” She looked over to the store across the street through the window as she let a tear trickle down her face. She thought about everything she had done to lead up to this point. The endless tears, the decision making, and the torment that she had to watch her mother go through. “I know I haven’t been supporting you as much as I should have been for the past few days.” Even Leonie knew that was a lie. “I just… haven’t been in the best situations currently. Especially since…” She wanted to say that she had been failing in school, but she didn’t want her mom to know that and put even more stress on her mother currently. “Certain things have been happening.” 

The truth was that there were more than a few “certain” things happening. The most prominent including her mom currently testing positive for a rare and deadly sickness. When she was told the news, she was extremely devastated and heartbroken, and this caused her to go into a deep state of depression with only Lysithea to cheer her up. She loved her mom dearly and would do anything in her power to help her which isn’t much considering there is no cure. She also had no father figure except for Jeralt who had passed on years ago. Another problem she had was that she currently couldn’t find a job of any kind. She tried looking at fast-food restaurants or any other place that she could work, but no one was willing to hire her. She is also not doing as well in school as she is supposed to be, as she is currently failing all classes except physical education.

“Lysithea tried to call you earlier today but you didn’t pick up.” Leonie looked outside at her lover currently fuming and almost screaming her name but was too emotional right now to care. “She wanted to say that she is praying for you and that she sent the medicine and that you should get it by tomorrow.” She took a long and deep sigh before continuing. “That’s pretty much all I wanted to say. Love you, mom, text me when you get the chance.” Leonie said sadly as she hung up and placed her phone on the passenger seat of the car and put her hands in her head in frustration.

Lysithea stared menacingly through the window of the car trying to signal Leonie to roll down the window. When that plan didn’t work, she knocked on the window so hard that she scared away a few birds. She was extremely worried and concerned about her mental health right now but was also upset due to the fact that she wasn’t answering her.

Leonie put her head back in her hands and leaned back in frustration. She rolled down the window keeping her watery eyes away from the gaze of her girlfriend. With her leaning back and her head up, she looked at Lysithea from the corner of her eye. 

“Leo,” Lysithea said, removing the icy glare off of her girlfriend when she saw the watery eyes in Leonie’s face. Her eyes strained from crying the past few days. Lysithea had tried to comfort her during these trying times, but nothing she did seemed to fully cheer her up. “Leo, are you okay?” Lysithea asked. Ever since Leonie told her the news of her mom getting sick, she had been worried non-stop for her girlfriend. It almost felt like she was sicker than her mom. The consistent calls, tears, trips to the hospital, and overall stress that took over Leonie. Leonie had told Lysithea that she was the only thing keeping her alive right now and that if anything were to happen to her, she would go insane. Lysithea responded by kissing her on the cheek and snuggling closer into her chest with Leonie’s arms wrapped tightly around her and hugging her like she was the only thing in this world.

“Let’s just get this shit over with,” Leonie spoke her first words to Lysithea since they have gotten here. Leonie grabbed her pistol in the side of the car and put her mask and hoodie on so to not get discovered.

“Wait, Leo!” Lysithea said and grabbed Leonie’s wrist and stared in Leonie’s eyes when she looked up at her. “Are you sure you want to do this? You realize that if they find out who we are, we will have to leave the city right?” 

“We’re not gonna get caught trust me. Just put your hood and mask on and we won’t get caught.” Leonie said as she reached in the side of the seat to grab a mask and pistol for her girlfriend to use. 

Lysithea grabbed the items hesitantly and walked back so Leonie could get out of the car. The wind of the car door closing made Lysithea think about the current situation she was in. Lysithea put the gun in her pocket, pulled her mask down, and grabbed Leonie’s arm. “Leo, I don’t think we should do this, it’s not safe. We could go to jail or… worse.” 

Leonie turned around and looked at her girlfriend in her beautiful red eyes. “Babe… nothing is going to happen to us I promise you. No one is going to hurt either of us I promise you.” She kissed her on her forehead, and she continued. “We are just going to get the cash and get out. No one is dying unless they put their hands on you.” She rested her forehead on Lysithea’s and wrapped her arms around her waist to comfort her.

Lysithea almost started crying in the comfort of her girlfriend. She was worried if this was the right decision or not since it was very risky, but they were running out of options as they were low on cash. “Okay, let’s do it.” Lysithea eventually obliged. She put her lips on Leonie’s and the two started to passionately make out with Lysithea’s palms resting on Leonie’s arms. Lysithea pulled away. “Just please promise you won't shoot anyone.” 

“No one is going to die unless they touch you or me. More importantly you. I Promise babe.” Leonie said for the second time as she kissed Lysithea on the forehead lovingly. She held Lysithea in a warm one-armed embrace while Lysithea rested her head on Leonie’s chest. Standing outside in the cool breezing night air, the two lost track of time with only each other and the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. Lysithea was still very unsure about this whole situation but wanted to stay loyal to her girlfriend no matter what through thick and thin. Leonie had told her that she would go to the end of the world for her, which only made Lysithea fall in love with her more. Leonie and Lysithea were going to be loyal to each other as long as they loved each other which would be forever in their eyes. 

“Come on babe, we need to get this over with and quickly,” Leonie said, pulled away and put on her mask and hoodie as Lysithea did the same. They were both knew what to do to run through this whole ordeal smoothly and they were both ready.

They both had their weapon behind their back when they walked into the store looking around suspiciously until the man at the counter noticed them. “Hey, we are about to close in a few minutes so whatever you’re going to get can you get it quic-.” The man was cut off by the sounds of gunshots hitting the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonie and Lysithea were on the highway, on their way to a hotel that Leonie had rented online with the money they had stolen from the few stores they had robbed days ago. Lysithea was curled up in a warm blanket in the passenger’s seat while fully asleep laying on Leonie’s shoulder. With one hand on the wheel, Leonie thought about how dangerous this life was and if she was doing the right thing or not. Her mother, Lysithea, and Leonie’s sister were the only people right now that she could say she cared about and the only people keeping her sane. Her sister was in a way better situation than Leonie was in and was doing what she could to help their mother. They were currently on their way to a hotel to get away from everything that was happening to Leonie’s mom.

Lysithea woke up as they stopped in the middle of the drive and pretended to fall back asleep, still leaning on Leonie’s shoulder. She had been woken up by the light rays of the sun shining brightly into her eyes.

“Hey, babe. You hungry?” 

Lysithea looked up from her position and smiled. She put Leonie’s free arms around her shoulder for more comfort and snuggled into the embrace. 

“Sure.” She said groggily, still tired from them traveling all day. They both felt content in the current position they were in until they had finally stopped at a restaurant and Lysithea had been fully awake by the time they had stopped. Lysithea whined cutely in protest when Leonie was about to get out of the car. 

“Come on Thea, didn’t you say you were hungry.” She let out the faintest of giggles. 

“Yes but, I’m still tired. I just want to cuddle.”

“We can do that later. Let’s just eat first then we will head to the hotel.” She kissed Lysithea on the forehead. 

Lysithea eventually obliged and got out of the car. They walked into the mildly cold restaurant and the delicious smell of the food entering both of the girl’s systems. They took a seat across from each other and looked at the meals they were serving here and we're both satisfied with their orders. While they were waiting for a waiter, they were both holding each other’s hands under the table and staring into each other’s eyes like they were the only person in the world. 

Once their order came by, they let go of each other’s hands and ordered the food and a few minutes later their food came. 

“So, I finally paid off my mom’s hospital bill.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing Leonie!” Lysithea beamed, “But… Did you tell her how we got the money?” 

She looked down. “No, and I don’t think I ever will. If she ever finds out, she would kill me.” 

Lysithea looked at Leonie and smiled. It was the same smile that made her fall in love with her in the first place. Ever since the two first met in middle school and she has been in love with her ever since. Their friendship started since their parents would always talk with each other, and Leonie would always have to go to Lysithea’s house when they talked. 

The two were pining for each other so hard that half the school thought they were already dating. The looks she would give Lysithea when she thought she wasn’t looking, the times she would hug Lysithea in the middle of the hallway, and how she would seem nervous when Lysithea was around. It was only until sophomore year that Leonie was able to tell her about her feelings and fortunately, Lysithea’s feelings were mutual. The two have been dating for over 4 years and are both in the same college. 

To say that Lysithea’s presence had made Leonie’s life had been better was a huge understatement. Every time she saw Lysithea smile or be clingier than usual around her, it would automatically make Leonie’s day ten times brighter. Everything about her from her pretty face to her harsh and sometimes cute attitude. The way she would get jealous and clingy when other girls tried to flirt with her and try to hide her jealousy when Leonie asked her about it. 

They left the restaurant satisfied with their food and were on their way to their destination. When they arrived at the hotel, it was nighttime, and they were both really tired and ready to go to sleep. They were given the room key and took the elevator up to their room. They entered the room and were amazed by what they saw. There was a huge kitchen on the left with a dining table when they walked in. Next to the kitchen, there was a 50-inch tv on a dresser in a living room with a bedroom next door. They spent some time unpacking everything before they hopped in bed with the television on and Leonie’s arms tightly around her girlfriend’s. She snuggled her face into her hair warmly to make sure she was comfortable with the position she was in.

Soon Leonie heard snores coming from the girl in her arms. “Sleep tight Thea,” Leonie said as she slowly drifted off to sleep with her.


End file.
